


历险记，或是罗曼蒂克故事

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Druid!Connor, M/M, The Witcher AU, Witcher!Shay, an adventure and romantic story
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 一个非典型猎魔人和一个非典型德鲁伊的小小的冒险故事，或者也是爱情故事？





	1. Chapter 1

五月节快到的时候，油梨和樱桃都差不多成熟了，这股香味蔓延在无人之地的田野间，沿着大路一直传到诺维格瑞和奥森弗特。

在节日开始之前，谢伊得以从威伦的沼泽地里走出来，他过于清闲于是接了一单猎魔的生意，报酬不怎么高，但是他实在没什么事情可做。然而那个高级妖灵比他一开始想象的更加难缠，她躲避着猎魔人，在沼泽和谢伊追追逃逃了一个多星期，耗费了谢伊远高于酬劳的精力和时间，最后被猎魔人的陷阱堵在了废弃的旧屋。解决这个妖怪的打斗再简单不过，但是沼泽地里一个多星期的风餐露宿实在不是闹着玩的，谢伊站在十字路口的旅店门口饥肠辘辘，浑身都疼得仿佛随时要散架。他算了算日期，发现自己大概还有时间赶到诺维格瑞，吉斯特前段时间去了史凯利杰群岛，他们约好了五月节在城里会面。

想到这些，谢伊便放下心走进旅店要了一间房间，他真的需要吃顿饭、好好洗个澡，赶路之类的事情，天塌了都得等他睡醒再说。

接下来他吃掉了一整条面包和一碗炖肉，又喝了两扎啤酒，谢伊平时不会吃这么多，但是这会他真的饿极了。这是傍晚，店里人不少，但是村民都坐得离他挺远。谢伊并不奇怪，如果告诉他猎魔人走到什么地方能受到欢迎，他宁愿相信吉斯特会把自己的胡子剃掉。

啤酒还剩半扎，而旅人已经吃饱了，他端着沉甸甸的橡木酒杯凝神听着周围人的议论。这只是职业习惯，毕竟不是每一个委托都会写得清清楚楚贴在告示板上等人去揭的，更多时候都是偷听到的闲聊，接着再走上前去多管闲事。

可惜就算是威伦这种怪物横行的地方，最近似乎也是风平浪静，村民的闲聊里除了对他的好奇和排斥，就只剩下家长里短。啤酒快要见底，无聊和困倦混着醉意让人只想打哈欠，谢伊打定主意喝完最后两口就去睡觉。

“……也没人说就在那边啊……不过要是我，藏东西也肯定藏到那里去……”然而就在他准备起身的时候，突然听到有人这样说。

根据经验，“藏东西”这个词大部分时候都和一场冒险联系着，猎魔人来了点兴趣，准备离开的双脚重新绕回凳子前面，谢伊一边留意着那边的对话，一边拦下女佣又要了一杯酒，他可能不该喝这么多，但是枯坐着难免有些太明显了，就好比那边靠着墙坐着的那个人，什么都没点，自从谢伊进屋就看到了他，披着个厚厚的暗蓝色斗篷始终一动不动，整张脸都被兜帽遮住，也就只有这些农民看不出来他是专门来这里探听情报的。

但是这和谢伊没什么关系，这样的怪人他见过不少，他现在太累了，连好奇心都偃旗息鼓，实在没有去找事的闲情。他继续听着那边几个汉子的谈论。

“我见过一眼……”靠窗边的那个黄瘦的男人佝偻着脖子探在伙伴们中间，低声说，“我从来没……肯定很值钱……国王也没有这种东西，肯定是女神的玩意……”

几个人大笑起来。

“你们别笑！”那人急了，“是真的！”

“得了，你上次也是这么说的，”他们起哄，“你说驼背山丘底下有宝藏*，结果嘞？”

“那是被别人拿走了！”

“所以这次也会被别人拿走啦，管它是国王的王冠还是女神的手环，就算是他妈的女神的奶子我也不去，”一个猎人打扮的人打了个酒嗝站起来，一口喝干了自己的酒，“我要回去了，你们谁还准备听这个窝囊废继续吹牛皮？”

农民又大笑了几声，陆续站起来收拾自己的东西，黄瘦汉子有点着急，汗水油滋滋地从他太阳穴旁边流下去：“你们不信一定会后悔的！”他咬牙切齿，“这是个发财的机会！你们这群猪猡！”

然而没有人搭理他，那伙人扔下几个钱币在桌子上就闹哄哄地往门口涌过去了，谢伊不动声色继续喝自己的啤酒，有点后悔留下来听了这些废话，也许是个探险的机会，但是他也没能获得什么有用的信息。而前面提到的那个怪人——大概想法和谢伊一样，就在那伙人前脚刚刚离开，那个人也站起来走了出去，猎魔人的余光目送着他的衣角消失在门板后面，突然感到一丝奇怪。他的徽章不动了。

就在刚刚谢伊进门的时候起，他别在腰带上的徽章就一直在微微震动，这让他不太舒服，但是没什么办法，然而那个神秘的人刚刚离开就带走了魔力的来源，徽章震动的原因一目了然。谢伊隐隐有些后悔刚才没有去找对方聊一聊，如果有魔法波动，那大概会是个很强大的术士，为什么一个术士会在这种动乱的时候来到怪物遍地的威伦？术士虽然比普通人强一些，但是猎魔也算不上专业，如果孤身一人碰上了怪物，肯定还是会吃亏的。

但是——还是那句话，这和谢伊没什么关系。他不是什么热心的人，这会又累得要死，这些念头只在他脑子里转了一圈就被全都泡进了啤酒杯里，猎魔人一仰头灌完了最后一口酒准备回房间睡觉。

这一觉就从傍晚睡到了日上三竿。前一天喝的酒果然是个错误的决定，谢伊醒来的时候差点从床上滚下去，他的头疼得像被岩石巨魔踩过，一时也分不清究竟是宿醉还是他睡得太久了，小酒馆的床也远谈不上舒适，被褥薄得像纸，和直接睡在木板上都没什么区别，毯子也散发着一种没晾干的潮湿鱼腥味，更何况破了的窗户不断往屋里漏着风，在这个季节仿佛在吹哨子。于是半夜他忍无可忍爬起来往老板的桌子上拍了一袋金币，如愿换了更好的一间房间——虽然除了晾干的毯子也没什么优点了，谢伊甚至记不清昨天晚上多少次被床板上凸起的钉帽硌醒，更不用说半夜摸到了跑来跑去的玩意——他猜是蟑螂，但是，算了，相比较他睡了一个多星期的棚屋，这条件已经很令人满意了。

所以谢伊醒了之后就利索地收拾了东西准备离开，早点赶到诺维格瑞他就能早点享受到高档舒适的酒店，或者还有带着玫瑰芬芳的温香软玉等着安抚他旅途的疲劳。临走前他绕去告示板前看了一下，上面贴了张新的条子指示他去路口的第三颗树的树洞里取他的报酬。谢伊摇摇头——这也是这个委托奇怪的地方，他第一次碰到从来没见过面的委托人，本来还以为拿钱时总能见到人……但是无所谓，谢伊骑上马，晃晃悠悠走出了破村，他只是个拿钱办事的猎魔人，不在乎这些有的没的。

天黑之前谢伊就走进了诺维格瑞的城门，一段时间没有回来，自由之城的戒严更加严苛，就算是拿了通行证也依然遭到了守卫憎恨地瞪视，他倒不是很在意，眼下当务之急是找到吉斯特落脚的旅店，不出意外，他肯定又在翠鸟旅店——吉斯特和那个老板是多年牌友，如果他不在那，肯定是还没抵达。

翠鸟旅店还是谢伊印象里的老样子，昏暗又拥挤，吵吵嚷嚷喝酒的卫兵，同妓女、帮佣打情骂俏的食客，围聚一圈的赌徒，老板正在吧台擦着桌，谢伊才报出吉斯特的名字就被他打断了，老板指了指大厅里，他的老友正坐在一个桌边冲他招手。

“你可真慢，我都到了两天了，”还没等谢伊坐下，吉斯特就抱怨起来，“给他上杯喝的。”

“这可不怪我，路上碰到了好几个土匪窝……最近没什么怪物惹事，人倒是开始不安分了，”谢伊说，长叹一口气在桌边坐下来，“倒是你，这趟出……你胡子呢？！”

终于看清了老友面孔的猎魔人目瞪口呆：“你把胡子剃了？！”

“别这么惊讶……”吉斯特摸了摸自己光溜溜的下巴有点不好意思，“人偶尔也要做出改变的。”

“这可不包括‘克里斯多夫·吉斯特剃了胡子’。”

“换个造型而已，你犯得着吗。”

“你不是一直以自己的胡子引以为傲吗，”谢伊端起酒杯还不能平静，“剃胡子……明天是不是就要有翼手龙和食人妖鸟杂交了？”

“哈、哈哈，真幽默。”

“……算了，”谢伊说，他的徽章震了起来，这会正是饭点，大量的人开始进到酒馆里，他四下看了看，没什么发现，于是他换了个话题，“你这趟去史凯利杰群岛有什么好玩的事情吗？”

“有个关于宝藏的故事你听不听？”

“为什么不？”谢伊喝了口酒，“我得说我昨天还在威伦也听说了一个宝藏的故事……但是没什么意思。”

“哈！宝藏的故事没意思——你要求越来越高了。”

“几个农民喝醉了吹牛胡扯，能有什么意思。”

“我这个就不是胡扯了，”吉斯特说，“你知道伊甸残片吗？”

谢伊手一顿：“那个戒指？”

“对。”

“你可别告诉我是在史凯利杰群岛。”

“差不多吧，”吉斯特耸耸肩，“我也不太清楚，但是我得到的消息是这样的，所以我才千里迢迢跑到那个野蛮的地方去。”

“所以呢，有什么发现？”

“谈不上吧，那些德鲁伊的嘴一个比一个严，谁也不跟我透露半个字，倒是有几个矿工跟我说有可能是在莫霍克人手里。但是——我压根没找到什么莫霍克人。这个所谓的德鲁伊民族比这个戒指还神秘。”

“啊……”谢伊发出失望的声音，“说到底还是什么都没发现。”

“怎么没发现？”吉斯特说，“这就是我为什么突然回来了——我没找到这个民族，但是我知道在哪我听说过。”

这位旅行家压低了声音靠近他的老朋友：“奥森弗特大学——我在他们的图书馆里见过一本记载了这个民族的书。”

“那学校已经关停了。”谢伊说，他知道吉斯特想干什么了，但是他还不确定自己要不要跟着一起发疯，就为了一个并不确定靠谱的线索，和一个不算太吸引他的宝物。

“你还不知道我什么意思？”吉斯特沾了点酒在桌面上划了几笔，“不过是几个守卫，挑个没月亮的晚上……我们只要拿到那本书就走。”

“拜托——别这么自负，吉斯特，就算只有万分之一的可能性，你也想想看我们被发现的后果。”谢伊警告道，他不是没有冒险精神，但是现在的时局对他们这些流浪者实在不怎么友好，猎魔人不能指望死在床上，但是他也不想死的这么愚蠢。

“所以我才说挑个没月亮的晚上——再加上几袋金币，你觉得怎么样？”

谢伊挑眉，他喝了口酒，腰上的徽章震得他心烦意乱。

“或者你就等着我把书拿出来，之后你要跟我一起去史凯利杰群岛吗？”

“……我会考虑，”谢伊说，突然站了起来，“现在，我先去个地方，处理一点私事。”

这样说的意思就是同意了，至于后半句……吉斯特点点头没多嘴，就他所知谢伊在城里没什么“私事”，但是既然他这样说了，肯定有自己的原因。猎魔人大摇大摆地从正门走了出去，沿着外面的大路往教主广场相反的方向拐了过去，一瞬间就消失在门口的人流中了。

当然谢伊是没什么“私事”的，他离开的原因只是因为瞄见大厅角落里一个熟悉的人——他在十字路口的旅店已经有了一眼之缘，那个穿着斗篷的神秘术士，当谢伊注意到自己的徽章开始震动的时候他就产生了怀疑，而低着头坐在角落里一动不动的可疑的人就算在酒店最热闹的时候也显得有点突兀，本来他觉得这只是个巧合，然而当对方明显是在偷听他和吉斯特的谈话时，猎魔人不得不开始考虑这人就是冲着他来的可能性。

所以他中途离开了酒店，倒不是为了甩开这个暗处的监视者，如果能把他单独引出来……谢伊摸了摸腰间的匕首，他虽然没当过间谍，但是审讯手段也不会差。

果然在他走过两条小巷之后徽章又开始微微颤动，谢伊在转过街角的时候用余光飞快扫了一眼，后面什么都没有，这个术士追踪的技术谈得上出众，他匿踪的水平很高、也足够谨慎，如果不是他的魔法波动暴露了他，谢伊也很难说自己能不能第一时间发现这个小尾巴。所幸没有这个如果，猎魔人笑笑加快了脚步，推开前面院子的门利索地钻了进去。

那个术士很快也到了这个巷口，显然为面前的空无一人迷茫了片刻，随后也推开门毫不设防地走进了院子——

谢伊从房廊后突然出现，手疾眼快地反锁了院门，跟踪者吓了一跳，下意识回过身一拳挥了过去，谢伊比他速度更快，攥住他的手腕顺势把人掼出去，术士趔趄两步，勉强稳住了平衡，回头看见谢伊拔出短剑时后退一步。他个子很高大，全身都笼罩在之前的那件暗蓝的斗篷下，只勉强露出一双麂皮靴的鞋尖。

“嗨，又见面了，”猎魔人咬住牙嘴角上扬，“不介绍一下自己？”

“……”

“看来你还挺沉默寡言的，”谢伊动了动脖子，钢剑在手里旋转一圈挽了个剑花，“那就直接开始吧。”

“什——”

谢伊没再跟他废话，横起剑锋直劈术士的前胸，剑尖扫到了斗篷系绳的流苏，然而却被躲开了，对方显然不准备束手就擒，在谢伊剑格一转砍向他的手臂时猛地俯身躲开，借机一手撑地踢向谢伊的手腕，他力气很大，谢伊被他一脚踹得小臂发麻，堪堪攥住了剑柄，而术士已经向后垫步离开了他的攻击范围。

他们再次僵持起来，只有猎魔人那把短剑的紫色符文呼吸似的明灭闪烁，谢伊感到一丝奇怪——这个术士始终在和他近身格斗，却丝毫没有使用魔法的意思。一瞬间他脑子闪现过自己认识的那些个术士朋友，没有一个人会像这样。

而跟踪者却丝毫没有放下警惕，一声金属的弹响后谢伊看见他的袖口滑出一柄匕首，刃口一翻被对方握在掌心。

这次轮到术士先发动攻击了，谢伊用短剑挡开了对方的第一次突刺，金属碰撞的声音格外刺耳，对方手里的匕首一滑，脱开了卡扣的滑槽，而这个跟踪者顾不得躲闪，他几乎撞进了对手的怀里，贴得太近以至于谢伊都能闻见他的呼吸里一种雪和盐的特殊味道，他冒着风险径直把匕首砍向谢伊的手腕，猎魔人只好急忙抓住他的肩膀往后一搡，然而手腕上的系带仍然被割断了，护腕松脱下来。

谢伊终于不得不绷紧了神经，这不是一般的术士，起码他真的没见过这么能打的——不用魔法的情况下——能在他手下过了这么多招，而且差点把他的手剁掉。

心念几转，猎魔人终于下定了决心，神秘的对手虽然格斗技巧很高，但是比起一个天天把脑袋悬在腰带上过活的猎魔人，还是差了相当的火候。谢伊稳住心神，准备速战速决，他横起钢剑警惕着对方下一次的攻击，同时左手背到了背后，点点魔法的痕迹在他指尖闪烁着。

而这个术士也确实如他意料的那样，还是有些莽撞了，几乎不等喘匀气息就再次向谢伊袭来，这次猎魔人没给他近身的机会——谢伊扣起手指捏了个阿尔德之印砸向对方，念动爆炸的波动把空气炸出一声闷响，术士不及躲闪就被法印打中，直直跌出五步之外倒在地上，那非常痛，甚至有可能把他的骨头打断了，但是没能击昏他——谢伊稍微诧异了一下。赶在术士起身之前，猎魔人已经提着短剑逼近眼前，一手掐住对方的脖子直接把人拖了起来摔到墙上，他的兜帽在这样的动作里滑落下来，露出一张年轻干净的面孔。

“咳、咳咳……”几乎被杀死的术士再次举起了匕首，但被谢伊反手用剑柄撞飞出去，猎魔人重新掐住他的脖子死死按在墙上，短剑毫不犹豫地从他左肩刺了进去，贯穿了肌肉把他钉在背后的墙上。

“呃————”年轻人竟然生生忍住了差点脱口而出的惨叫，他疼得浑身发抖，挣扎地谢伊差点按不住他，冷汗瞬间布满了青年的额头，那副忍耐痛苦的表情差点让猎魔人心生怜悯——这个术士还这么年轻，可能这种手段真的太残忍了一点。

但是谢伊顾不上了，他抓住青年的头发强迫他抬起头和自己对视——这孩子疼得快要失去意识了，但是还是咬着牙瞪着猎魔人。

“现在愿意和我谈谈心了吗？”谢伊语气柔和，“你看，本来可以更简单一点的。”

“……”

“别逼我对你用刑，你长得挺可爱，弄坏你我会愧疚的。而且搞搞清楚，是你先跟踪我。”

“……”

“好吧，那至少让我知道你叫什么名字？”

青年终于开口了，他嘴唇因为剧痛而泛白，看起来随时会晕过去：“拉顿哈给顿，”他说，一个很复杂的音节，谢伊觉得这样的语言有点耳熟，但是一时也想不起来，“或者叫我康纳。”

“啊，康纳，”猎魔人点点头，“你看，也没有这么难。”

他抽出了腰间的匕首，动作温柔地在康纳脸上拍了拍：“好，那让我们把这件事变得更简单一点——为什么跟踪我？从威伦到诺维格瑞，还真是辛苦你了，我可不知道我和术士协会交恶过。”

“……我不是术士，”康纳说，疼得嘶嘶抽气，“而且我住在诺维格瑞。”

“那你去威伦做什么？”

“……”

“行了吧，给咱们都省点时间，我知道你前两天去过威伦，我在十字路口的旅店看到了你——多巧，今天又看到了你。”

“我根本都不认识你——啊！”

谢伊把短剑又往里插了点，逐渐失去耐心：“你不认识我？那你今天难道是正好和我顺路吗？”

“我……”

“你住在诺维格瑞的哪里？”

“翠鸟旅店……”康纳眼泪都快掉下来了，这实在太疼了，剑身的咒文又让他没法使用任何缓解疼痛的魔法，“我住在翠鸟旅店……刚刚下楼听见你和你的朋友说的话……”

“……你是莫霍克人。”谢伊终于想起来那个名字为什么熟悉了，那是个莫霍克语单词，“伊甸残片真的在史凯利杰群岛。”

“我不知道……这也是我想弄明白的……”

“所以你真的不是术士，你是个德鲁伊，”康纳身上雪和盐的味道因为流血而越来越重，谢伊有点懊恼自己刚刚为什么没想到，他不用魔法攻击自己，因为他压根不是术士，“你为什么早不说。”

“我不认识你。”康纳有气无力道，肩膀的疼痛已经快要麻木了，而失血过多带给他一阵一阵的眩晕和寒冷，“你和你的朋友，都不像好人……”

“我真是好人，”谢伊下意识接口，但是看到还钉着康纳的短剑时只好尴尬的闭嘴了，“这是个误会……我带你去见医生。”

他忙把短剑拔了出来，这引起康纳一声凄凉的惨叫，他实在没有多余的力气维持自己的忍耐了，年轻的德鲁伊失去了支撑只后立刻双腿一软向前扑下去，谢伊手忙脚乱地接住他。康纳的斗篷已经被他的血染湿了一大片，肩头的伤口深可见骨，而小德鲁伊什么都来不及说就已经在谢伊怀里昏死过去。


	2. Chapter 2

凌晨的时候吉斯特敲响了谢伊的门，屋里轻轻的几声走动，门很快打开了，屋里没点灯，只有桌边的两只蜡烛提供微弱的光线。

“我还以为你已经睡了。”

“今天发生了点事情，我也是刚刚回来。”

“所以你今天真的是有私事？”吉斯特跟着他往屋里走去，突然瞄见床上光裸在外的手臂，“……哦，看来我来的不太是时候。”

“你想到哪去了，”谢伊哭笑不得，他走到床前捡起了一块毛巾放进水盆里，“这是康纳。”

吉斯特走过去在床边坐下，借着烛火看清了对方的脸和略深的肤色：“……莫霍克人？”他用一种惊悚的眼神盯着正在拧毛巾的谢伊，“喂，我都没想到你对伊甸残片兴趣这么大……你疯了吗，谢伊，绑架人口可比盗窃的罪行严重多了。”

“你今晚想象力太丰富了，吉斯特，”谢伊拿过毛巾，“我在照顾他，你没看出来吗？”

“这体现了你是个温柔的绑匪。”吉斯特抱起胳膊点点头。

“……”

“认真的，这怎么回事。”

于是谢伊把这天傍晚他离开之后的事情一五一十告诉了老友。“但是我没想到他会发烧，”猎魔人补充道，把湿毛巾盖在年轻人的额头上，“医生说大概是有点感染，给他喝了药，但是他一直不太清醒，我也没法问出到底住在哪里……只好暂时带到我自己这了。”

名叫康纳的倒霉德鲁伊虚弱地喘气，肩膀上包扎好的伤口还在渗血，他被两人对话的声音吵醒，意识模糊地睁开眼茫然了片刻又闭上眼睛昏了过去。谢伊叹了口气拉过椅子在吉斯特对面坐下，旅行家正歪着头仔细打量自己伙伴带回来的意外收获：“真小，”他评价道，“还是个小孩呢，真不知道他的家里人怎么会放心让他跑到这么乱的大陆来……史凯利杰群岛的人一般不是都挺排外的吗。”

“不知道……”谢伊抹了把脸，“我现在就知道他叫康纳——还有个莫霍克语的名字，拉顿哈……什么什么的，太复杂了，我念不出来。连他是个德鲁伊都是我猜的。”

“应该是，莫霍克族是个德鲁伊民族，”吉斯特瞄见扔在地上的衣服和鞋子，斗篷上一大片的暗色血迹和裂口就算在昏暗光线下也十分明显，“下手真狠啊，我还以为你对这种漂亮的小东西会手下留情呢，上次那个女夜魔你就连根头发都没碰。”

“我不杀女夜魔……”谢伊说，“还有，停止再提这件事行吗。”

“哦，我还以为你很愿意和别人炫耀自己怎么跟女夜魔大战一天一夜并凯旋而归呢。”吉斯特坏笑，“这可真是个佳话，我应该找个吟游诗人给你写下来大加颂扬。”

“……”

“不过你认为一个莫霍克人会帮助我们？如果伊甸残片真的在他们手里，也该是圣器性质的东西，总不可能就让我们拿走。”

“我也没说要拿走，”谢伊耸耸肩，“我对这些东西没什么兴趣，只有冒险的过程对我有意义……不过其实他也不清楚，他去威伦有可能就是为了探听情报，等他醒了我再问问他。”

“那你还真好心，带他回来就是照顾他？”吉斯特啧啧称奇，“你还没认识过什么德鲁伊吧？这也许是个开始新的罗曼蒂克故事的好机会。”

“你胡说什么，”想到康纳身上残雪的气味，谢伊有点不好意思，“我是为了情报，也是我伤到他了，怎么算都该我负责……我又不是见到什么人都往床上拐，而且他也太小了。”

“年轻不好吗，”吉斯特伸手把康纳垂下来的头发捞回床上，“我以为你就喜欢这种，之前那个……”

“那都是多少年前的事情了，别对我的私生活指手画脚，吉斯特。你到底来做什么的？”

吉斯特挑眉，识趣地略过了这个话题：“我下午不是跟你说……”他从背囊里摸出了一本书放在桌子上。

“你动作太快了吧？”谢伊眼皮一跳，他拿过那本书翻到最后一页，底封边角上的印戳指明了来源，“天……你真的跑去大学偷书了，你真行，吉斯特，这值得给你写一页赞美诗——‘求知若渴，流浪者的逃离’。”

“谁跟你说这是偷的。”吉斯特说，“这是我买的——我本来想贿赂学院岛的看守，然后偷偷进去，结果在奥森弗特码头就看到告示说学校的书都被拍卖了。所以我就跑了几家旧书店，运气不错，第三家就让我找到了这本书。”

“那还真是感谢铁石心肠的疯王了……不然外人要从大学里借书可不容易。”谢伊喃喃道。

“不过现在你可有个比我这本书有价值多了的收获了，幸运星。”

“我的运气操之在我，吉斯特。”谢伊说着按住在昏睡中乱动的康纳，“……你准备留下来跟我一起照顾他，还是回去休息？”

“这个嘛，我就不占用你的精力了，”吉斯特立刻站了起来，暗示地扫了眼康纳，年轻人正在睡梦中因为疼痛小声呻吟着，“明天见。”

“……”谢伊憎恨地看着故意歪曲他意思的老朋友关上门离开了，长夜漫漫，只有个小病号占据着他的床位，所幸猎魔人变异的身体让他对休眠的需求没有这么高。谢伊给年轻人换了新的干净绷带，上药的过程又是一番波折，康纳的警惕性很高，就算是在昏迷中也不配合极了，谢伊恨得想把他摇醒再敲昏一次，或者回去半天前敲昏惹事的自己——但是他欣慰地注意到对方的伤口已经不再渗血了。

也许明天康纳就会退烧，史凯利杰群岛来的德鲁伊总不能这么脆弱……猎魔人抱臂靠在椅子上陷入沉思，敞开的窗户吹进阵阵混合着硝石、硫磺和糖的气味的风，诺维格瑞已经执行了很久的宵禁法令，不然这个时间应该整个广场上都是载歌载舞的人群，五月节让城里的秩序乱了不少，最近他们都得安分一点。接着谢伊又想起了康纳明显的外地人特征，突然有点好奇他究竟是怎么一个人在这个城市立足的，猎魔人换了个姿势歪在椅子上，不知不觉睡着了。

第二天他是被一阵奇怪的动静吵醒的，多年游走在危险边缘的习惯让他在睁眼前就清醒过来，昨天被他误伤又带回来的德鲁伊已经醒了，不知道什么时候摸到了谢伊的匕首——他放在床边的柜子上的，失策。

“你是谁，这里是哪里。”康纳还算得上冷静，但是一直在打颤的左臂看起来也不是那么好过，他紧盯着谢伊，右手握着匕首指着他。

“放松……你不记得昨天发生了什么吗？”谢伊摊开手示意自己没有恶意。

“……你到底想干嘛。”说完这句他就摇了摇头，“算了……我不想知道，我跟踪你，你给了我一刀，我们两清了。”

“……别这么绝情？”谢伊谨慎地开口，盘算着怎么把武器夺下来，康纳现在肯定不会主动攻击他，但是也不能就这样放跑了这个德鲁伊，“我们可以谈谈。”

“我不想跟你谈。”康纳支起自己就准备起身，“请你离我远一点，我不想伤害你。”

“你的伤还没好。”

“……我没关系，”他说，在谢伊起身的时候瞬间警惕，“站住！”

“你刚刚退烧，没喝过水，又半天什么都没吃……”谢伊觉得自己是有些真诚地在关心对方的，“我可以帮你……”

“不需要。”康纳嘴硬道，他浑身软的几乎动弹不得，肩膀的伤还在痛，但是首要还是要离开这里。他保持着匕首指着谢伊的姿势尝试站起来，结果差点腿软滚到地上，只好忍痛扶住墙和猎魔人对峙。

“你看，你现在这个样子……”谢伊尽量温柔地说，“昨天的事，我很抱歉，现在可以给我一个弥补的机会吗？”

“我接受你的道歉，是我行为不当在先，只能算我自作自受，”康纳说，丝毫不领情，“所以现在，我们还是井水不犯河水比较好。”

“你不是在调查伊甸残片吗，”情急之下谢伊脱口而出，“我可以帮你。”

“……”

“听着，好吗，我只是对冒险感兴趣，这个过程肯定不会一帆风顺，不考虑雇个猎魔人吗？”

“……我没钱。”康纳窘迫地瞪着他，但是把匕首放下了，谢伊松了口气：“那有什么关系，雇佣不一定要靠金钱，”谢伊说，“你可以当成人情债。”

“我从不借人情债，”康纳说，“我母亲说，凡事都要靠自己。”

啊，真是严格的家庭教育。谢伊腹诽，但是他不会轻易放弃的，康纳还是太小了，什么都写在脸上，性格也是直来直去地让人一眼就能摸透底细。

“那……我们就做个交换吧，你给我情报，我给你协助——我太无聊了，只是想给自己找点乐子。”猎魔人最后这样说。

康纳偏着头紧紧攥着匕首，似乎在考量这话的可信度，猎魔人放松表情尽量显出人畜无害的样子，他的两把剑和气动枪都没带在身上，其实他也可以趁康纳不注意画一个亚克席之印让对方乖乖听话，但是谁知道心智影响对德鲁伊的控制能有多大，他能看出来康纳很有原则，但是也很好说服。

“……也许我确实需要帮助，”不出所料，康纳果然被劝动了，他放下了匕首，晃着腿重新在床边坐下，“昨天我听到你们要去史凯利杰群岛。”

“是的。”谢伊心里稍稍松了口气，等下他们可以去见吉斯特，然后商量下一步该怎么办。史凯利杰群岛太过野蛮混乱，一般的船都不愿意去那里，唯一一艘可以带他们过去的船最迟后天就要再次出发，错过这一次又要等上一个多月，他们的时间不多了。

“你们找到部落之后又要怎么做，我是说，如果伊甸残片不在那。”

“那就再说，”谢伊耸肩，“找不到就换个方向……寻宝的过程无非就是这样，享受探险就好。”

康纳看着他，皱起眉：“听起来你的生活方式十分随意。”

“我可是个猎魔人，刀口舔血的生意，谁知道什么时候就死了，及时行乐。我天生就喜欢刺激和不安定……不过这些不重要，你要吃点什么吗？”

“我可以……”

“我正准备去让厨房准备点吃的，”谢伊善解人意地抢了他的话头，“我猜吉斯特——就是我那个朋友，大概也没吃饭，咱们可以去他那里一起吃，然后谈谈这件事……水在桌子上，如果你需要的话。”

康纳张张嘴，发现自己一切拒绝的可能性都被堵住了，年轻人涨红了脸，只能点点头看着谢伊关上门出去了。他现在还有反悔的机会，趁着这个神秘又危险的猎魔人不在的时候，换好衣服，窗外就是一棵枝繁叶茂的古树，他可以在对方眼皮子底下消失得无影无踪，就算对方是猎魔人也没这么容易再找到他。

但是出于某种自己也不清楚的原因，康纳系上衬衫袖子的系带时，犹犹豫豫地选择留下来，这不一定很明智，但是他决定相信自己的直觉。

谢伊回来的很快。就在康纳还在盯着已经不能穿的外套和斗篷发愁的时候，谢伊就推门而入了。衬衫是猎魔人的，对康纳来说有一点不合身，肩线明显地垮了一截，但是领口却扣不住，康纳有点局促地捉着领口的带子掩饰自己的尴尬，谢伊一打眼就看见了他露在外面的胸口和项链，猎魔人咳嗽一声，刚想别开脸又觉得这样有些莫名其妙：“你要回去换件衣服吗？”

康纳点点头，看起来想直接钻进地板缝里：“我住在走廊最里面的那一间……”他说着从谢伊帮他让开的门口钻了出去，对面的房间门突然被推开，康纳吓了一跳，头也不敢抬地飞快穿过了走廊，身后似乎传来谢伊的笑声。

“那个小孩？”开门的是吉斯特，他只来得及看见康纳乱糟糟的衣角，这个德鲁伊就跑掉了，“真好玩。”

“是挺好玩的，早上一起来还威胁我。”

吉斯特摸摸下巴：“他知不知道刚刚那看起来很像是……”

“你闭嘴，”谢伊忍无可忍，“你要把他吓跑吗？”

“哈——？他看起来有二十了吧，还连个荤段子都开不起？”

“谁知道呢，我可觉得他比鲍克兰的财政官还古板。”

吉斯特挑挑眉，看起来还想说什么，谢伊赶紧打断他：“不过他的共同语说得很好，甚至没有史凯利杰的口音。”

“那还真意外，你知道吗，莫霍克民族是从欧飞尔迁徙而来的，”吉斯特给老朋友打开门，他们把一把椅子靠在门边，方便康纳回来或者女仆送来早餐，“在你告诉我之前，我一直很担心他不会说通用语。”

“看来你昨天的研究有很大收获。”

“当然，那本书的作者和这个民族有很深的交情，他记录了不少不为人知的事情——说起来，你知道吗，他们在宗教上很相似，我是说，欧飞尔和莫霍克——欧飞尔的人普遍相信一神论，只有一个神，就是这个世界；而莫霍克是多神论，相信万物有灵——说到底是一回事。”

“有趣，相信康纳会很愿意和你聊聊天。”谢伊说，看起来心不在焉，吉斯特不理会他，继续说道：“他们在很久很久之前从欧飞尔迁徙到史凯利杰群岛，来追寻‘世界的真谛’——呃，如果你认识几个欧飞尔人，你就会发现这种理想一点都不奇怪，他们那里的人都这样。总之，他们在大史凯利杰建立了村落，宗教和语言都慢慢改变，并且成为了德鲁伊民族。”*

“这可太怪了，我还以为德鲁伊需要天赋。”

“当然了，所以并不是每一个莫霍克人都是真正的德鲁伊——这个康纳……”

“他应该是，我猜，”谢伊回忆起康纳身上特殊的味道，“他很特别。”

吉斯特正在翻书的手停下了，意味深长地看向猎魔人。谢伊坐在桌边喝啤酒，打着响指把蜡烛反复点燃又熄灭，看起来无聊极了。旅店的帮佣端来了早餐，一时间熏肉、奶酪和啤酒的味道充满了房间。

“啊，维吉玛冠军，”吉斯特放下书，“这味道都快让我想念矿山了。”

“你上次在七只猫喝到东之东的时候也说过类似的话。”

“那不一样，是人都会想念陶森特的微风，但是不喝到玛哈坎的啤酒，没人会想念那里。”

“你的半身人朋友会否决你这句……”

门被敲响，闲聊的两个人一同回过头，康纳已经换好衣服回来了，看到吉斯特的时候还有点不好意思地别了下视线。

“请进，年轻人。”吉斯特赶忙说，“随意坐，别太拘束了。我和谢伊都不是教条的人。”

康纳含含糊糊地答应了在桌边坐下，看起来很不习惯和不认识的人同桌进餐，他去换了一件浅色的衣服，镶蓝边丝绒短上衣与长袖衬衫衬得他精神了不少，谢伊贴心地给他递了个盘子，康纳道了谢。

“不用谢，以及我忘了自我介绍，谢伊·寇马克，我来自崔丹姆*，这位是我的朋友，克里斯多夫·吉斯特，来自凯拉克*。”

“你呢，年轻人？”赶在谢伊介绍之前，吉斯特问道，“你来自大史凯利杰？”

“不……事实上，我来自希达里斯*，”康纳腼腆地笑笑，“我原本的名字是拉顿哈给顿，康纳是老师给我起的通用语的名字。”

“你怎么会来诺维格瑞？”

“呃，我本来是在奥森弗特读书，我在奥森弗特大学念哲学，二年级结束的时候学校被关停了，老师介绍了他的朋友给我，让我到诺维格瑞来……”康纳纠着自己的手指，和不熟悉的人谈论自己让他别扭极了，谢伊递给他一块面包和炸得油香四溢的猪排，康纳给自己倒了一杯茶，婉拒了吉斯特递过来的啤酒，“事实上我也可以回去当德鲁伊……但是……”

“你的共同语说得很好，”意识到对方的犹豫，吉斯特换了个话题。

“是的，是我母亲教我的，她认为我会用得到。”

“真是个了不起的女性。”

“你去威伦做什么？”谢伊打断了闲聊，插话道，“你不知道那里很危险吗？”

“我有事情。”

猎魔人皱起眉，康纳固执地低下头往面包上抹黄油：“我收到了祖母的来信，说要来找我……但是她不知道学校已经停课了，我想去威伦接她，但是没找到。”

“于是你就回来了？”

“是的，我想或许她会来城里找我，或者我该回去岛上一趟。”

“你不是来自希达里斯？”

“我在希达里斯出生，”康纳补充道，“在我来大陆念书之前，一直住在部落里学习——德鲁伊没有专门的学校，年轻的德鲁伊都会在蓋迪尼斯跟随前辈学习控制自己的力量和各种炼金术。”

“有趣，我还是第一次接触德鲁伊，我会把这些写进我的见闻里的。”吉斯特说，“谢伊告诉我你在找伊甸残片？”

“是的，我听说过这个东西，但是我也不知道它是什么、或者在哪。我打算四处打听一下。”

“有什么建议吗？”谢伊来了兴趣，他喝掉最后一点啤酒，预感到一场冒险即将开始，康纳咬着面包仔细想了想，说道：“也许人多的地方会是个切入点，五月节有很多活动，我听说卡司敦附近正好有个嘉年华，就在威吉布德庄园门口，或许我们可以去那里看看。”

“当然，现在就动身吗？”谢伊把剑别回腰上，“或者你有什么事情吗？”

康纳点点头：“我还有点事情要去做，我们可以晚点见吗？中午之前，我在比兹区的狐狸喷泉那里等你们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *欧飞尔和莫霍克的关系部分是我胡诌的，其他部分都是真的（但是我没在史凯利杰遇到过欧飞尔人，这部分待考证）；  
> *崔丹姆地理位置上有点类似爱尔兰，凯拉克是丹德里恩的故乡，我觉得蛮适合吉斯特的，希达里斯是这样的，我感觉北方领域地图有点类似镜像的北美东海岸，希达里斯位置上类似波士顿orz


End file.
